The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,229 describes a foldable or collapsible cart for a barbecue grill and cart assembly which includes a frame assembly and first and second folding or collapsible leg assemblies. The leg assemblies are pivotally connected to the frame assembly at opposite ends thereof. The frame assembly mounts a barbecue grill casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,230 describes a foldable or collapsible stand for supporting a barbecue grill assembly. The foldable or collapsible stand includes a first leg assembly having a first pair of intersecting leg members pivotally mounted to each other and a second leg assembly having a second pair of intersecting leg members pivotally mounted to each other. At least one leg member of each of the first pair and second pair of intersecting leg members have a pivot point along a length of the at least one leg member for folding the at least one leg member. The first pair of intersecting leg members and second pair of intersecting leg members pivot with respect to each other and the at least one leg member of each of the first pair and second pair of intersecting leg members fold along the pivot point to move the first leg assembly, the second leg assembly and barbecue grill between an upright position and a collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,882 describes a tub in a generally rectilinear configuration having a rear face, a front face and side faces. The tub has a closed bottom and an open top. The tub contains heating elements with controls in the front face. The controls are adapted to be manipulated by a user during operation and use. A lid in a generally rectilinear configuration has a posterior element and an anterior element. The posterior element has a rear face, an open front and side faces. The posterior element has an open bottom and a closed top. The anterior element has a front face, an open rear and side faces. The posterior element has an open bottom and a closed top. The rear of the anterior element is adapted to slidably couple with respect to the front of the posterior element. In this manner movement is provided between an expanded and contracted orientation.